


Our Own Kind of Hope

by mintblueroses



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, he’s just scared, i want someone to love me so i’m projecting on them, just kinda fluff, komaeda doesn’t talk about hope, this is like five words what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 02:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintblueroses/pseuds/mintblueroses
Summary: Komaeda isn’t sure he’ll be with his boyfriend forever.Hinata is just happy they’re together right now.





	Our Own Kind of Hope

“Hinata-kun?”

The brown haired boy looked over to the speaker, who seemed to tighten his grip on the other’s hand.

“Hmm?” Hinata asked.

“Do you think we’ll end up together?”

Hinata tilted his head to the side. They were already together, weren’t they? Then he realized what his boyfriend meant.

“Komaeda...”

“I’m serious!” The boy sighed. “I mean, we’re just in high school and usually those relationships don’t work out. With my luck cycle too, I don’t think we can-“

Komaeda was cut off by a finger being pressed to his lips. Hinata was looking at him affectionately.

“We’ll be fine. Whatever happens to us just happens to us, okay? I’m just glad to be here with you now.”

Hinata wasn’t confident in what he was saying, but maybe if he said it enough he would be. Komaeda’s expression softened a bit and he smiled. Hinata moved his finger from the other’s lips to press his own to them.

He pulled away slowly. His boyfriend looked a lot calmer now.

“Hinata-kun?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad we’re together too.”


End file.
